The Forever Book
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: It is going to be good. I am doing this to get good at writeing again. So please at least look. It is about our favorete berry. He finds a giant magic library in the first Chappy statue ever made, its strange but if you read it you will understand...


HI! Everyone!!! Hope you like this and aren't angry that I have been neglecting Grimmy's Cub! I have to many conflicting thoughts. I wish that I could narrow my mind to one thing in particular but I am having difficulty so I was thinking maybe I should start on a new story to help get the creative energy flowing! Still taking ideas if one strikes me as something I might get into than you have a pretty good chance of me at least starting to type some of it, you might not see it for a while but, if I have decided I like the idea enough, than eventually you will be seeing it! You have to tell me people if you want to know who's ideas are being considered and also, can people give me some ideas? Thanks for reading this! Love you all, except the people that are just asses and flame peoples writing, even though they like it and don't want to admit that they like reading about crazy butt sex!

Love,

Day Dreamer!

Isshin: "YAAAA!" Throws his fist in the air dramatically! "I THINK IT'S GREAT TO GET YOUR IMAGINATION GOING AGAIN!!!!" Starts to rub his chin. "Even though your perverted....."

Yazziyou: "Shut up you old creep or I will fry you."

Ulquiorra: in background- Hiding in super dark corner, can feel his eyes on me.

Isshin: Grins and puts his hands on his hips.

"YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD REALLY GO TO A SHRINK OR SOMETHING!" Suddenly starts to cry and tackles Yazzi... "UHHHH! You poor little neglected, dwarfed, insane, unloved, freak of nature!!!"

Ulquiorra: in background- Hiding in super dark corner, can feel his eyes on me.

Yazziyou: Starts to snarl rabidly.

Ulquiorra: in background- Hiding in super dark corner, can feel his eyes on me.

Me: Hairs on the back of my neck are starting to stand up... Glance behind me. "IHWW!!! He's so creepy!! Well, ha, ha, lets get to the story shall we?" Once again take a peak behind me into the super creepy dark corner, "hu," glowing green eyes still burning a hole through me... "STOPPPP STARING AT ME YOU CREEP!!! YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" I START TO WAVE A RESTRANING ORDER AROUND! If your wondering I conveniently keep it with me everywhere I go. (He tends to follow me...)Still staring. "Just never mind start to rub my forehead. Please read."

**On a field trip to the art museum in the super fancy part of Karakura Town**

"Hell no."

Rukia excitedly screeched with joy!

"I CAN'T BE-LEAVE THAT WE GET TO SEE THE FIRST CHAPPY EVER MADE!!!!"

The raven haired girl bounced hyperly, "can you please stay still!"

"HOW CAN-CAN I SIT STILL AT A TIME LIKEEEE THISSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia's eyes started to shine. "This is like, the most import-ant day of my ENTIRE LIFE!!!"

Ichigo rolled his honey gold eyes. "Why didn't you just get your brother to take you? It's only half an hour from your place. Hell, you could probably just buy it if you want to, right?"

Rukia blushed, her glare had the impact of small daggers.

**At the museum**

When they got to the museum there was a thin, pinch lipped, women with frizzy red hair waiting at the entrance of the huge coliseum-like building for the large class of teens.

She told the students that she was the class's tour guide and what the rules were for the art museum (You know the boring stuff that takes like an hour of your life up.)

The women was showing mostly replicates of the original paintings like the Mono Liesa. She, even though they were replicate, wouldn't allow anyone to go within ten feet of the exhibits.

**Ichigo's POV.**

IHHH! This was so boring! I would of rather stay the day with dad than have to walk around looking at fake paintings!!!

**Normal POV.**

Rukia started to squeal. "I-Ichigo look!!!" she eagerly sprinted over to a approximately twelve foot tall, strange, ancient, blob, thing. "Ch-ChA-CHAPPPPPPYYYYY!!!!!!! O, MY GOD! O, MY GOD! O, MY GOD!!!!!" She started to hop up and down comically. "CAN YOU believe ITTTTT!!!!!"

The tour guide eyebrow simple rouse for a second then decided to ignore the strange girl thats eyes were filled with great big pink hearts.

"This piece was crafted in 666A.D. Its create was of unknown origin and its purpose is unknown."

The women stated with a snippy know-it-all voice.

As the group went to leave the very large room, Ichigo, noticed a odd mark near the bottom of the strange contorted base of the statue.

"What the?"

He slowly made his way over to the gray thing, looking back and forth before he went under the cloth railing.

On closer inspection, he realized that it was a carving of a backward moon? What did that mean?...

As he went to stand he tripped and fell back into the rabbit blob! He noticed though that he didn't hit into anything...

Dark? It was very, very, very, DAAAARRRRRK.

Ichigo squinted his eyes and slowly eased himself up, brushing off the dirt, and took a shaky step. SUDDENLY! Torches all around him started to light, making him shriek!(Of course it was a manly shriek.)

**Ichigo's POV.**

THIS CAN'T BE REAL! I-IT JUST CAN'T!

I griped my head in disbelief and stumbled through the unfamiliar hallways.

**Normal POV.**

Ichigo didn't know how long he wondered. Minutes, hours, days, hell even months, he had no clue! He WAS scared and also he knew, unable to bad ass his way out of this one.

**After who knows how long....**

Ichigo looked up with hollowed eyes.

A large shelf of books just seemed to upper out of nowhere.

He stared a little startled from the new environment. He didn't know why but he felt as if he shouldn't be in this place, at the particular shelf that he had stopped at...

Why had he stopped there and when did he start to walk again?

He started to read the titles book by book. He then spotted a book near the bottom that had no title on the side and removed it from the shelf. He turned it so the face of the very heavy, thick,book was up and blow, sand and dust spread off of the book and created a great fog that cosed Ichigo to cough violently. He stared in wonder at the beautiful book. It was engraved with gold and in the center was a large blood red ruby, like the chappy it was crafted in the shape of a backwards crescent moon.

He wondered what that meant?

He smiled faintly.

_**Forever**_... Forever was the name of the strange book.

Ichigo thought that it was the perfect title, it would take forever to read the hulking thing.

Apart of the teen felt that opening that book was the worse thing he could ever do, EVER! There was something wrong here, with that book, with everything and anything here in this dungeon like place. The other part of him, the dominant part of him at the moment said that it was fine and there was nothing wrong. It stomped on the little voice in his head!

_Come on Ichigo you want to do it. You do and you will._ The hissed out and left no argument, he felt that. He slowly eased the book open.

When the book lay open all you could see was blank pages.

Ichigo slowly rouse his hand, a confused expression spreed over his face and lightly ran his thin hand over the first page of Forever.

A strange tingling sensation started to run down his arm.

A look of terror took hold of his feminine face! He was being drug innnn!!!

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sorry if it is boring for now people trust me its going to get good!!! I am still disputing between two people that I want to pair with Ichigo. But, It is going to be at least have way decent! Love you all!!!! Please review and again I would love to hear ideas!!! O, and please tell me if this isn't great I will redo the chapter. At the moment what I might write might not be as good as it was when I was writing constantly before, I might need some time to get back up to my original writing capability.


End file.
